You Bested Me
by SailingtoNeverland
Summary: Trying to reach Storybrooke is proving to be difficult. But perhaps falling in love, was the biggest challenge of all. Her journey, although a bumpy one, may just lead her to more than just home. Maybe these two could indeed best each other, true love is timeless. Takes place post "Tallahassee". Sorry suck at summaries! Captain Swan!
1. Chapter 1: All Too Well

**A/N:** So this is my second fanfic! ATM I have been having so many feels for Hook and Emma from Once Upon a Time. BAM! This little fanfic was born.

My story takes place after the episode Tallahassee. It is about a day or two after Emma came down from the beanstalk. This may or may not end up connecting with future episodes, so I guess you could call my fic AU. I don't own the characters only my ideas! I really hope you enjoy this fanfic! Let me know what you think!

Rated: T for language

* * *

**You've Bested Me**

Captain Swan Shipper! © Kara Stephenson 2012

* * *

**Chapter 1: All Too Well**

**"Wind in my hair, I was there. I remember it all too well..."-Taylor Swift**

She stared into the fire, deep in thought. Had she made the right choice? What if she could have trusted him? She could still hear his voice calling out her name with anger. A little piece of her felt a tinge of regret. But it was quickly put to rest when she remembered her past with men like him. Of course she made the right choice, he was a no good pirate. For gods sake he was fucking Captain Hook (she still hadn't gotten used to the fact that fairy tale characters existed).

His words raked her brain. He frustrated her every time he spoke. She never saw herself as an open book, but somehow this guy managed to figure out more about her than anyone. Only a few hours and he was able to leave a crack in her wall. A wall she spent years building sky high and bullet proof. Granted she didn't expect someone to use a hook.

The worse part, was the similarities she saw within him. She saw pieces of her own reflection in him. There was a familiar mischievous attitude and a witty sarcasm. But what ate at her the most, was the hint of sadness, of despair, of rage she saw in his eyes. The exact feelings she knew all too well.

"Emma...Emma...Emma!"

"What?!" she bolted up, sword drawn.

"Whoa," the warrior held her hands up in defense. "It's only me."

"Sorry Mulan. I'm just a little on edge."

"Did something happen when you traveled up the beanstalk? Are you okay?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, nothing. Is it time to switch shifts?"

Mulan nodded, switching places with the savior. "I believe your mother wished to speak with you once your shift ended."

Emma stepped quietly, any sudden noise could catch the ogre's attention. The last thing she needed at the moment was to be chased after by those huge creatures. Although, she was finding the ogres better than Hook.

The petite brunette could hear her footsteps approach. "Is that you Emma?"

"Yes, my shift just ended. Sorry to startle you."

"It's okay...are you okay?"

Are you okay?. She was beginning to get annoyed with that arrangement of words. "Why do you ask?"

"I could hear it in your tone..." the beauty mumbled.

The blonde gave a small chuckle. "Since when did you get so perceptive? I'm fine Ro." carefully, she walked around the sleeping beauty.

Emma saw Mary-Margaret standing quietly at the edge of the forest. She knew that whenever her "mom" wanted to talk...it wasn't going to be short. And she wasn't quite in the mood for a long mom-to-daughter chat. She tried to walk softly past the snow-skinned women.

"Stop."

Emma stopped in her tracks.

"Turn around."

She obeyed the voice and pivoted on her heal.

"Come here..." Mary turned her head to face her daughter. "Please."

"I was going to-"

"Ah un." The mother shook her head.

Emma didn't like being commanded, but she felt like she needed to oblige to Mary, or Snow, given that she was her mom. "Okay. I'm here. You wanted to talk?"

"Honey... I'm worried about you. Are-"

She put her hands up to silence Snow's words. "Don't say it. Don't ask me if everything's okay."

"I was going to ask, are you okay?"

Emma threw her hands up in range. "Damnit! Why does everyone keep asking me that? Yes, I'm fine! Happy?" She slid herself down along a tree trunk.

Snow joined her on the cold, hardened, soil. She gently rubbed Emma's back in a comforting motion. "Look, I'm just looking out for you. It worries me to see you so out of sorts."

She shrugged Snow's arms off of her. "If you think I'm just going to sit hear and listen to another one of your you-can-talk-to-me lectures then I'm going to go get some sleep." She was quick to get off the ground. "Right now, I think thats the best thing for me. 'Cause the fact is, I can't talk to you, or to Mulan, or even the sleeping beauty!"

Snow rose carefully as if trying to calm a wild animal. "Okay Em. I understand, you're stressed. It's fine if you don't want to talk to me. But understand, I am your mother and I'm just looking out for you." And with that she left the blonde woman alone.

Clenching her fists, Emma looked up at the sky. She regretted lashing out at Snow. It wasn't her fault, no it wasn't Mulans, or Aurora's fault either. The source of her rage, she knew exactly who was to blame. One fucking, arrogant, smart ass pirate...

"Well, look who I've finally caught up to. And here I thought you'd actually make it a challenge, love."

* * *

**E/N: **Sorry the chapter was kind of short! . I will try to make them longer if you guys like this! Also, what length of chapters do you guys like the most? I tend to write chapters a little over 1,000 words...but after reading so many lately, it seems people write A LOT more. So, short chapters or long chapters? (pm me)


	2. Chapter 2: Keep Your Eyes Open

**A/N: **So first off, pardon my language... F #k! Into the Deep...this episode gave me so many feels !=.= So I'm a little pissed at all the double crossing, but it's expected I mean Hook was just friken chained to a beanstalk for 10 hours. We were all just reminded of who Captain hook is supposed to be, a bad guy. BUT, I do not think that means he will always be a bad guy. I think that the Captain Swan ship has not sunk yet! Lets not give up hope! Charming and Snow never did and they always found each other. So Captain Swan I still believe in you!

On another note, after that episode, my fanfic will more than likely, not follow the plot line. With that said I hope you still enjoy my fanfic! 'Cause in this story you can bet there will be Captain Swan C; Enjoy! Sorry for the wait too!

disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the characters or the main plot-line (anything that was on tv) I do own my own ideas though!

* * *

**You Bested Me**

Captain Swan Shipper! © KaraStephenson 2012

* * *

**Chapter 2: Keep Your Eyes Open**

**"So here you are two steps ahead, and staying on guard...keep your eyes open"-Taylor Swift**

"Hook" Emma replied venomously.

"I'm touched, you remembered my name." He put his hand over his heart, displaying a fake smile.

Emma was about to yell out to the others...

Hook shook his finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't want to wake the ogres now would we, love."

The blonde drew out her sword, aiming it right at the man's throat.

"Milady, no need to get feisty. There's always a time and place for that." He smirked, giving a small wink.

She pushed the blade harder, almost breaking skin. "Leave,"

He spoke with a taunting tone, "But I've only just arrived."

Emma held her stance, not giving in to his witty remarks. She kept her eyes locked onto him, not letting him anywhere near the others. Had ten hours already passed?

Hook returned her gaze with a grin. "Can't take your eyes off of me can you, lass?" Quickly, he moved his hook, looped it around the blade, and flipped the sword out of her hand. He slid to the right, and caught the sword in his hand. "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to wield a blade? Well, correctly." He gave a small laugh in response to the shock on her face. "Love, your underestimation of me is quite amusing."

"Fine. You have my attention." She crossed her arms, patience running out.

"The stunt you pulled back there, the one at the beanstalk. I'm willing to put it behind me."

Emma raised her eyebrow. "And?"

"And we carry out our original deal. I'll help you get the portal dust you need to get home and of course you'll take me along."

Her lips pursed, not fully convinced of his words. If there was one thing she learned after her life flipped upside down, trust no one. Her stare increased as she tried to figure out his true intentions. "If I say no?"

The smirk didn't seem to leave his face. "Well, I could always tell Cora you're here and you can lose all chances of finding your way home. The choice is yours, love."

"How do I know you haven't already? You double-crossed her. You could be doing the same to me. From what I've heard, and experienced, Cora isn't the nicest lady. She makes you look innocent. Maybe you're trying to save your skin...get the compass...go to Storybrooke."

He released a small chuckle. "Smart lass, I'll give you that. But I'm not interested as to _whom _I double-cross. I'm looking for the one who can take me to the other realm."

She was still not convinced. She didn't know anything about Hook, except from the childhood movie. He had always been depicted as "the bad guy", who was not to say it was true? All the other storybook character's personalities had proven themselves.

"Come on love, at this rate Cora will find us all." Hook cocked his head.

With every word, her veins pulsed. She was wishing she had plunged the sword in his neck when she had the chance.

You could smell the skepticism in the air. Neither one lowered their guard. She took a moment to weigh her options: Hook coming along, with a chance of betrayal and death...Look for Cora, without Hook, with a chance of death...

A theme of death seemed to be reoccurring.

Inside her mind, a mini-scuffle was taking place: Yes vs. No. What could go wrong? A dangerous question to ponder. Although, it wasn't what could go wrong, but what could go right? There were an endless amount of risks with trusting the pirate before her. However, he might have the best chance of getting to Cora.

"Fine. You know where Cora is trying to go, so you can take us." She took a step closer to him. Her tone turned to almost a whisper, but stayed bitter. "Don't make me regret this decision. I swear if you betray us, or turn us in, I will kill you. Am I clear?"

Hook leaned in, lips close to her ear. "Crystal."

Quickly, she pulled her head away.

"Didn't mean to scare you, love," he revealed his signature smirk.

Oh, how Emma wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. "Stay here. Don't move." She walked backwards toward camp. Turning away from the man would only set her up for a stab in the back, literally. "Also, don't call me love."

"Sure thing love," his smirk widened. "What would you like me to call you?" There was a hint of sarcasm.

She walked up to him and ripped the sword from his grasp, pleased with the alarm on his face. "Not that. Try Emma, my name." With the weapon now out of the pirate's hand, she turned her back, and marched away.

"Swan."

Emma was too agitated to listen any longer.

"Swan," her name was said slightly louder.

The situation brought on _Déjà vu. _"Stay," she called behind her.

"Swan," he spoke more as a question than a yell.

Giving a huff, the blonde faced Hook. "Hold your damn horses, or…boat. I'm just going to talk to the others; by others I mean Mary…Snow. You'd be surprised how hard it is to convince a queen to do something, particularly if she's your mom."

"Lass, you are an adult. Do you really need your mum's permission?" he snarkily replied.

"In this case, yeah I do. Now are you going to be quiet so I can ask, or would you rather she find you here and do god knows what."

"_Emma Swan_." A voice hissed behind her.

Slowly, she turned to face the fair beauty that had drawn her bow. "Hey… Snow. Now whatever you could be thinking, it's not, I swear."

Snow gave Emma an I'm-listening-look.

"How about we discuss this…away from," she looked over at Hook who seemed to be looking away from the death glare of Snow.

The mom pulled her daughter back to the campfire a little roughly. "Emma, I leave you alone for a few minutes and now your fraternizing with the enemy," she spoke in a harsh whisper.

"I was not fraternizing. More like threatening. But, he showed up right after you left," the blonde matched Snow's tone.

"You shouldn't have been talking with him, period. You're the one who decided to leave him at the beanstalk. And, it was a smart move, because he's a no good, lying, thief."

Emma's patience was peeking. "I know I left him at the beanstalk. No need to keep brining it up. Yeah he's probably a dangerous, double crossing, ass whole—"

"Maladies, you do know I can still here you?"

"Not now!" both of them spoke in unison causing a look of alarm on his face.

"Look, Mary he wants to keep our original deal."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And that makes a difference how?"

Swan huffed, irritated. "He's going to tell Cora where we are if we don't."

"He's going to tell Cora where we are if we do!" Emma could see the frustration building in her mom's face.

"I know the risks. But, think about it, he has the best chance to get close to Cora than we do." She lowered her voice, "when we get the portal dust, we'll be the ones to cross him. We'll stay two steps ahead."

Snow's voice held a hint of disappointment. "So you want to do exactly what he does? Does that make you any less than him?"

She rolled her eyes in response. "Really? Is there no end with you? I'm just willing to take whatever measures are necessary to go home." Her grip tightened around the sword.

"You don't think I am? I want to get home as much as you do—"

The blonde began walking away from her mom.

"Where are you going? Don't you walk away from me, Emma."

This time the savior turned her back to her friend. She cocked her head back. "Now I am going to make him take me to Cora, whether you're with me or not. 'Cause _this_ is obviously not just about Hook."

She could see the aggravation in her mother's eyes, a mirror of her own. Both of them were similar in the way that they wouldn't back down easily. Ever since she discovered that Mary Margaret was in fact Snow White _and_ her mother, the atmosphere between them have been different.

Possibly, it was her that was different.

* * *

**E/N: **What did you think? Yay or nay? If you noticed this song was Tswift too, that was a coincidence. I am picking lyrics I think fit my chapters, this one just happened to work. And yeah I am naming my chapters after them too :P

p.s. Did you spot where I used a piece of the lyrics in the writing?


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble is a Friend

**A/N:** First off, SORRY for the late update! I was extremely busy with finals! But, now that they are over I plan on posting 2 or 3 more chapters over break. This one is not as long, but hey, I tried to make it worth the read ^^ ! (I tend to write until I can't. And then whatever length it is, I keep it. No point in forcing the words.) Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the main plot-line (anything that was on tv). I do own my own ideas though!

* * *

**You Bested Me**

Captain Swan Shipper! © KaraStephenson 2012

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trouble is a Friend**

**"Trouble will find you no matter where you go."-Lenka**

"Okay, so this is how it's going to go. You will take all of us to get the portal dust. And you follow everything _I _say. No back talk, no questions, and definitely no sarcasm."

"Oh love, but where's the fun it that?"

"Right, almost forgot, absolutely, no name calling."

He leaned in close. "Aye, Emma." The way he spoke her name was like warm honey, sending a tingle down her spine.

"Emma." Such a contrast to how Hook spoke her name. It was a sharp needle.

The blonde ignored the voice. She walked right past her towards the camp.

There was a warmth starting to spread—sunrise. It would be light in only a few minutes and she needed to wake Mulan and Aurora. Emma was hoping that the other two would be more understanding of the situation.

"I know you can hear me. Honey, I just want you to think this over. Is this really the right decision?" Snow's voice held sincere concern.

The daughter huffed in exasperation. "Look, I know you think this is a bad idea, but it's the best one we have."

"Then let me ask you one thing. Do you trust him?"

There was a pause.

"I don't trust him… But, I'm willing to put my doubts aside so we can get back home." Her tone had lowered and her words held truth.

Snow smiled slightly, "Okay… I will support your choice."

Somehow, Emma managed to convince the two others that having Hook would be to their benefit. Although, everyone made it quite clear that if he messed up once, he'd be as good as dead. Emma planned on stranding him in fairytale land, where he wouldn't ever be able to escape. She just couldn't take the risk of letting herself be fooled. Half of her knew it was a vindictive move, which could leave her in regret. But, she was willing to sacrifice.

_"So you want to do exactly what he does? Does that make you any less than him?"_ Snow's words echoed.

xxxx

A downpour drenched the five of them. The sky was an ominous black. Lighting could be seen in the distance, inching closer, and thunder roared all around. Emma was beginning to think her feelings were controlling the weather. "Hook!" She called over the thunder. "Where are we going? How much further?"

"Well, in this weather, it pushes us back almost half a day!"

"Half a day!" The four girls yelled in unison.

"We are in the forest of emotions! It is a unique place in this land, which is enchanted! It reflects the feelings of those entering!" He stopped under a tree, providing some shelter. "The spell is supposed to keep others out. It is also used to help people overcome their emotions, so to speak."

"So, then why are we going through?" Spoke the naïve brunette.

"Because, it is the fastest way I know we can reach Cora without her knowing."

"Then, that means one of us is the cause to this hectic weather?"

The pirate flashed his usual smirk. "Aye, Swan, 'tis one of us."

For some reason, she felt Hook was implying it was her fault. It was ridiculous! Of course her feelings couldn't be controlling the weather. Still, this was fairytale land, where the imaginative was real.

"Whoever it is, why doesn't everyone take a second to close their eyes, take a few deep breaths, and relax." Leave it up to Snow to come up with an idea.

If the forest really was enchanted, Emma saw no reason to argue. Leaning up against the tree trunk, she closed her eyes. Her stomach expanded, and then slowly deflated with every out breath. She pictured herself back in Storybrooke—Henry, Charming, Ruby, and all her friends. The corner of her lips pulled into a smile.

A warm light began to shine through a small gap in the clouds. The thunder and lightning had ceased and the needle rain turned into a light sprinkle.

"Now, we all just need to stay relaxed until we make it through the forest." Snow's voice held a hint of pride for beating the spell.

Emma thought she could tame her emotions, for at least a few more hours. She would replace her anger with determination to return home.

Another pair of boots fell in line with the blonde's own. "Looks like we are back on schedule."

"Good, the faster we can get out of here, the faster we can get the portal dust."

"I know it was you, Swan. Don't worry it's our secret." He winked.

When wasn't he trying to flirt? So far… Never. "Oh I wouldn't worry, even if it was me, which it wasn't. If anything it was probably everyone combined, ever think of that?"

"Fast mouth you got there."

"It has to be when I have to deal with people like you."

He raised an eyebrow. "People _like_ me? What exactly does that entail? Do enlighten me, Miss Swan." Hook replied in mock excitement.

"You know. No good, sarcastic, mischievous, people." Emma tried to defend her statement.

The pirate gave a chuckle. "So, really, not people like me, but people like _you_ too."

She replied with a threatening glare. There was a sudden sound of thunder.

"Careful, wouldn't want to start the rain again, love."

Not caring, she smacked him hard on his arm.

"Bloddy… What was that for?!"

Success. This time Emma smirked. "Careful, wouldn't want to start the rain again, Hook."

* * *

**E/N:** Too short? Was it boring? o3o Advice much appreciated ^^ but only if you want.

p.s. Later chapters may feature what happened in the show and/or what will happen.


	4. Chapter 4: Can't Stop the Rain

**A/N: **Hope you like it! I was determined to get it done before Mon! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the characters or the main plot-line (anything that was on tv) I do own my own ideas though!

p.s. yeah...i did change the title x)

* * *

**You Bested Me**

Captain Swan Shipper! © Kara Stephenson 2013

* * *

**Chapter 4: Can't Stop the Rain **

**"How, how am I supposed to feel? … I can't stop the rain from falling."-Cascada**

Hook was still in the lead, but Emma had fallen to the back. Mulan, Aurora, and Snow walked in between. It was somewhat of an awkward formation.

The silence was comforting and at the same time dangerous. It gave Emma time to think, which didn't always go well. Apparently, the last rainstorm, all fingers pointed at her. Not that she was admitting anything, but sometimes she did have trouble containing her anger.

Time ticked by, which was hard for the blonde to determine. With no way of telling time she had to guesstimate by the sky. It should have been sunset already and yet the sky was still azure. The only change was there were a few clouds. Possibly, it was the magic within the forest. Time has stopped before, it could definitely happen again.

The blonde stopped in her tracks. They weren't aimlessly wondering in the forest? Correction. Hook, wasn't leading them aimlessly in the forest? Before jumping to conclusions, she thought he could explain.

"Hook." There was a hint of venom in her tone.

Immediately, the three other women parted.

Hook turned his head back. "Aye, Swan? What misconduct have I committed now?"

She strode up to him, "Where are we going?"

He turned to face her, "I believe we were quite clear on that part. I am taking you to where we can get the portal dust. In other words, to Cora."

"Then why does it feel like we should be farther? It should be sunset by now, but the sky, is entirely blue."

"Really? Aurora could have told you that… no offense."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I'm not that incompetent… am I?"

The blonde crossed her arms in defiance. "I'm not joking."

"Don't worry, didn't take you for much of a joker anyway, Swan," he smirked.

"No… I get where Emma's coming from. We've been walking for a few hours." Snow backed up her daughter's words.

"Right, well, because our emotions control the weather there is no way of telling how much time has passed by the sky. It's part of the enchantment."

"So, it could already be nighttime for all we know?" Ro chimed in.

The pirate nodded. "Aye. But, don't fret. It's only a little farther."

Emma wasn't fully convinced that Hook was telling the truth. "Better be. Remember what happens if you cross us."

"Exactly, why I'm not." Hook continued forward. "Now, it is a little bit of a climb. When we get over this hill, there will be a stream where we can rest."

"Shouldn't we keep moving?" Emma followed. "The longer we wait, the farther Cora gets away."

Snow pulled on Emma's wrist. "I think it's best to take a little stop. Aurora looks exhausted," she whispered.

"Alright." The blonde accepted.

It did not take long for the five to climb over the mount. The smooth sound of water flowing over stones resonated all around. A small patch of flowers grew all around like a spring day in May. Light spread its blanket, kissing the groups skin. The sight was beautiful and calming.

"You know what they say, Emma showers bring beautiful flowers."

Moment ruined.

"Seriously, Hook." She began to walk toward the river. "If you don't mind, I need some time alone."

"Wait. I don't think it's a good idea to wonder off by yourself."

Emma tilted her in a, you're-kidding way. "Mary, I'll be fine. I'm not going to leave this area."

"Aye, I know your daughter's capable of handling herself," he gave a look to Emma.

Emma knew he was talking about the beanstalk incident. "I can talk for myself, and you don't _know_ anything about me." Before anyone could respond, she had her back to the four.

xxx

The savior sat at the top of the hill admiring the serenity of the scene before her. Everything was so peaceful. The sight helped keep her calm. Getting out of the forest was taking too long. She was beginning to rethink her position with Hook. Hook. Why did she let him come along?

"So this is where you wondered."

_Speak of the Devil._

"Mind if I join you?" He asked already sitting down.

"It's like you don't know what alone means," Emma shifted over. Having him close, something felt different.

"If I recall you said you wanted _some_ time alone," he grinned. "So, I gave you some. It's good to see you aren't causing anymore rainstorms."

"Stick around long enough and there might be one," she sneered.

His eyes became intrigued. "Swan, what it is about me, that makes you… tick?"

She could think of plenty of reasons. "For one, you act like you know everything about me."

"Well, then why don't you correct me," he taunted.

"Naw, I think I'm good with how things are."

"I think you just are afraid to open up to anyone."

Emma huffed, "See, there you go acting like you know me."

Hook raised his eyebrow. "But, you leave me know choice when you won't tell."

Anger was resurfacing. "Nope. I am not doing this. Not with you." She got up quickly distancing herself from the pirate. If he though they were going to have a heart-to-heart talk, when she and her mother couldn't, he was kidding himself.

Footsteps followed, "Oh come on, Swan."

She only continued walking down, back to the river.

"Classy, the old silent treatment. You seem to shut off when ever someone wants to get close, even with your own mum."

The blonde stopped in her tracks, bringing her arm around in a right hook. She felt her knuckles connect with his jaw. "Shut. Up."

He spat on the ground while rubbing his cheek. "Could have just said enough," his tone held a bit of anger.

A tendril of lightning shot down in between the two, causing them to jump back. The sky cracked like fireworks, thunder returned. Right on cue, rain began to fall.

"Great. She what you did? Perfectly, good scene ruined."

"How am I to blame? The stinging pain on my face tells me you're the one at fault."

"If someone didn't have to be so curious, maybe they wouldn't have been punched. Ever heard of mind-your-own-business?!" She yelled over the roaring sky.

"Ever heard of words not violence?" he shot back.

"Says the man who wants to kill Rumpelstiltskin!" Emma looked around trying to see through the rain. "I don't have time for this. I need to find the others!"

Hook grabbed her arm. "You need to calm down, or this rain won't stop."

She ripped her arm out of his grip. Carefully, she made her way down the muddy hill. "Mary! Mulan! Aurora!"

No one answered.

"Mary! Mulan! Aurora!"

Nothing.

Panic, filled Emma's mind. _Shit._ Her hand gripped the hilt of her sword. "Mary! Aurora! Mulan!" Tears of worry tried to escape.

"Emma!"

Emma whipped around. Standing in front of her was the one handed pirate. "Hook! Have you seen anyone?!"

He stepped closer, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not."

She ran a hand through her hair releasing a small chuckle. In one smooth motion, she unsheathed her blade and pointed it at Hook's neck.

"Bloody hell! What are you doing Emma."

"Cut the crap. Where are they!"

"I don't know. If I did, I wouldn't just be standing here." He moved his hand towards his waist.

"Don't move." The sword was about to break skin.

"Swan, look at me. I'm telling the truth!"

Emma's eyes turned to daggers. "No, you're not…Cora."

* * *

**E/N: **Hah! Did I surprise you? I hope so ^^ I was trying not to give it away! Was it too rushed? o.o Hope none of you are confused! (if so just hold on to the next chap or message me).


	5. Chapter 5: Waking Up

**A/N: ** I AM SO SORRY! So I know I've been a little MIA for a while. I had a lot going on this past month. I had rehearsal everyday for my school play, not to mention a bunch of homework. I know those aren't excuses, but I hope you'll all forgive me! I wrote a longer than usual chapter! :D So sorry for the wait! I will try to get better. (Stupid writers block and procrastination). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Once universe only my ideas!

* * *

**You Bested Me**

Captain Swan Shipper! © Kara Stephenson 2013

* * *

**Chapter 5: Waking Up**

"**We cut ties. We tell lies. We hate change… We're waking up and right on time."-OneRepublic**

"What are you talking about?" A look of confusion crossed his face.

The furious blonde pushed a little harder on the blade. "You're lying."

The storm only seemed to increase. One could say it was the beginning of a hurricane. Hurricane Emma.

"Look, Swan, I think you're just worried over your friends. Put the sword down and we can go find them," he started to back away.

"Don't you dare move."

"If I was Cora then why would I be leading you towards her? Why would I be helping you?" he pleaded over the storm.

Emma increased her glare. "Are you kidding? There's a thing called deception. I wasn't born yesterday."

"You would be dead by now or captured if I was Cora," the pirate defended. "Just calm down and we can figure things out."

She took a deep breath releasing it slowly. The person standing before her was not Hook. Maybe she hadn't known him for longer than a few days, but something was different. A feeling in her stomach told her that she could not trust the person in front of her. It had been like this since they all set out to find Cora. In her head she kept thinking it was Cora.

Recently, posing as Sir Lancelot, Cora managed to fool the women. _Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me._ Emma was not about to be tricked for a second time. Who else could disguise their appearance voice and all? Her hand shook slightly with the blade. What she was about to do, there was the possibility that she would be wrong.

"See, calming down, the storm—"

Emma plunged the sword into the "pirate's" heart. Immediately, the storm ceased. Above, the morning sky faded into a coal black. The trees disappeared into the ground along with the fields of flowers. No sounds of the river could be found; no traces of the water could be seen. All that was left was bare, rigid dirt.

"Guess I'm getting good at breaking curses," she sheathed her sword.

"Did you really need to aim for the heart? Look at this stain." A vicious feminine voice replied. Where the stabbed pirate had stood, now was the Evil Queen's mommy dearest, Cora. "I seemed to have underestimated you, Emma. Congratulations for being able to break my curse. However, did you do it?"

"I'm told I'm supposed to break curses. Maybe it's in my DNA."

"No matter, I planned one of you would figure out who I really was. You, were just quicker than I anticipated." She took a step closer to the blonde. "Now, I'm sure you know why I am here."

Emma crossed her arms, "the compass."

"Right, my dear. And—"

"And you're hoping I'll give it up to you, so you can be on your merry way to Storybrooke."

An evil grin appeared. "You are making this too easy for me."

Emma, laughed in irritation. "Sorry, you know what they say: hope breads eternal misery. There is no way you're getting the compass."

"Really?" She waved her hand in the air and a smoke cloud appeared displaying Snow, Mulan, and Aurora. They seemed to be trapped somewhere underground. "There is only enough air for them to survive until sunrise. If you want them to live, then you _will _give me that compass."

"How do I know you're not bluffing? You could still kill them if I give you it."

"I give you my word not to hurt them." She placed a hand over her heart.

"Your word does not mean a thing to me. You release them now…and I'll give you the compass."

Cora only grinned that malicious smile. "Honey, I am not that gullible. Remember, I've been alive much longer than you. I know you're lying."

"Okay, I'm not going to give it to you, because I don't have it," Emma returned the smile.

Her smile broke; fury was in her eyes. "You don't have it? But neither did the other women." She twirled her pointer finger releasing a purple smoke. "Wrong answer, Emma."

"Shit." Emma darted in the opposite direction.

The wicked lady only laughed.

The purple smoke was growing larger and increasing in speed. It reached Emma like a dust storm. She could no longer see anything except purple haze. Her breathing became quick; she was loosing air. She started to loose her footing as her head grew heavy. Everything was spinning, turning, and flipping then—darkness.

XxXxX

"Emma!...Emma!...God no, Emma can you hear me?" Snow rushed to her knees on the icy, rough ground. She gathered some stray hay to set under her daughter's head.

"I'm sure she is okay," a gentle voice reassured the woman.

"We need to get out of here."

"Mulan, we have been trying for the past, I don't know, hour. My daughter is unconscious, show some respect."

The soldier inspected the rock wall. "If we don't find a way out, we'll all be unconscious. Sorry, for thinking about everyone's best interest."

"Mulan has a point," Ro provided her little opinion.

"Not helping Aurora."

"Guys, could you keep it down? My head is killing me."

"Emma!" Snow's blood pressure returned to normal, and she gave her daughter a warm hug.

Emma returned the gesture. "Glad to see you're all aright. I began to worry when I couldn't find you three. What happened?"

Aurora sat down next to the blonde. "We were sitting by the lake when a purple cloud came out of nowhere. I thought maybe it was due to the magic in the forest, but then it consumed us."

"When we come to, you weren't with us and we were trapped in here," the soldier finished.

"That purple cloud was no other than—"

"Cora," Emma completed.

The three women looked at Emma all with the same confused expression.

"How did—"

Emma released a breath. "How did I know? I knew since the beginning." Did she really finish another question? Everyone's thoughts were becoming too predictable.

Snow raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't think to tell us?"

"I couldn't. For my plan to work, no one could know."

"So you lied to us," Mulan stated, rather than questioned.

The savior looked up at the soldier. "No. I merely kept a secret to protect you three."

"So, wait, Hook was Cora this entire time?"

"Yes, Ro." Emma slowly got up and brushed the dirt off of her pants. "Now, we need to find a way out of here."

"How did you know it wasn't Hook?"

"Does it matter? It wasn't him. Why? Don't trust me?" Emma hated to be questioned like a criminal. _Been there, done that, Neal's an ass._

Mulan put her hand up in defense. "Not trying to offend you. I just want to know this isn't a trick."

"Mulan, I know my daughter. It's Emma, not Cora." Snow squeezes Emma's shoulder. "But, I am curious, how did you figure it out Em?"

"I just did. Now enough talk. We don't have much time. There's got to be a way out." The blonde stepped back to the center. "Cora! I know you can hear or see me."

All three glared at Emma. "What are you doing?"

"Cora! You want to know where your compass is?" Emma pulled out a tarnished compass. "Here it is. Let us all go, and I'll give it to you. Promise." She turned to face the women. "Brace yourselves."

Suddenly, the room filled with purple smoke.

XxXxX

Emma held her arms out to balance herself. She didn't understand what really happened when the smoke transports. When her vision returned she checked to make sure her body was all there. A cool breeze tickled her skin. Trees could be seen in the distance and wildlife was audible. They were back above ground.

"What were you thinking?" Snow demanded an answer. "We need the compass to get home."

"You didn't seem to find a better way to escape. We were _underground_."

"There. You are all free. I believe you owe me a compass." The wicked women held her hand out.

"No, were not _all_ free." Emma crossed her arms. "Were's Hook?"

"He broke our partnership...He won't be getting in my way anymore."

"Well if he's no use to you then you won't mind letting him go with us."

Cora stepped closer. "Why do you care? Don't tell me he's bested you."

Emma stepped forward in defense. "I just made a deal with him. I intend to keep my promises. I'll keep mine with you _only_ if you free him to us." She taunted Cora by holding out the compass.

Cora disappeared in a violet haze.

"Emma—"

The blonde held her hand up to silence Snow. She signaled with her fingers 3…2…1

Cora returned with the pirate in her grips. She threw him to the ground. "My compass."

_God, impatient much? Like mother like daughter._ Emma laughed to herself. "Here, catch."

The wicked lady's grin grew larger until, she realized the trick. "How dare you. This isn't the compass." Cora was done being fooled. Oh, what she would do to Emma. She snapped her fingers.

"I did say I'd give you _that_ compass. Not _the _compass. Plus, I don't have it. I know you aren't fooled easily."

"Where is the real compass?" her voice was laced with venom.

Emma got a strange feeling. A spell nonetheless, she'd have to choose her words carefully. "I left it back where I first found it. Could be anywhere now. But, neither of us have it now. Everything's still fair game."

"I'll find that compass before you can even make it back to the bean stalk. But I warn you, don't get in my way. Same goes for you, Hook." Cora turned away from the five. "I'll say hi to Henry for you when I reach Storybrooke." Once again the violet cloud took her away.

"I thought she'd never leave." Emma went over to Hook and helped him up. "You okay?"

Snow pulled Emma aside. "When were you going to mention you didn't have the compass? We traveled all this way and the compass is back at the beanstalk?!"

"Mary. Calm down."

"Calm down! We have no compass, or portal dust. No compass and no portal equals no going home. And now, Cora will probably get there before us."

Emma, shook her frantic mother. "Calm. Down. I never said we didn't have the compass. I just said _I _didn't have it and I left it back where I found it." She looked at Hook.

"What are you looking at me for?"

The blonde laughed. "I thought you'd have figured it out by now." She reached into his coat pocket.

Hook smirked, "forward aren't you."

She rolled her eyes and pulled out another compass.

Everyone stood, shocked.

* * *

**E/N:** Thoughts? Did ya like it? :D Surprised? I'd love a review! ^^ Thanks guys for reading!

p.s. what do you guys think of the length? would you prefer longer chapters? 'cause I'm used to writing 1200-1500 but i've seen some chapter on here and man are they long! I just find not to push myself to write more than necessary. But if the mini cliff hangers or short chapters are annoying please let me know! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6: Magic

**A/N: **Late update! But not as late as other! Cx sorry! Hope you like it! I did use a line or few from the actual show :P This chapter is prob my longest one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show! just my ideas!

* * *

**You Bested Me **

Captain Swan Shipper © KaraStephenson 2013

* * *

**Chapter 6: Magic**

**"It's magic, you know never believe, it's not so."-Pilot**

A small, prideful smirk escaped Emma's lips. By the looks on everyone's faces she had successfully fooled them, which in turn fooled Cora. "Okay guys, you can pick your chins up off the ground and put your eyes back in your sockets," she teased.

"Well played, Swan." Hook's voice held a certain tone. There was a hint of hurt still echoing in his words.

Emma's expression slightly dropped. She could see in his eyes, she wasn't entirely forgiven.

"Yes, very smart tactic," Mulan agreed.

"That's my daughter. Once a Charming, always a Charming," she bumped her shoulder to Emma's. "Although, I wish you would have let me in on the trick."

"It would've been less convincing. Plus, I wanted to make sure none of you got hurt." Emma pointed to the sky. "It'll be sunset soon. If we want to make most of this lead, we better get going."

"But, where would we go?" Aurora inquired. "We were being lead to Cora, when all along she was with us, and we didn't get the portal dust."

"You mean this?" Hook held up a bottle filled with ashes.

Emma reached for it, but Hook pulled back. "How did you get that?"

"We all have our tricks, love," he smirked. Hook walked with a slight limp. "I'm not called a pirate for no reason."

Emma was a little skeptical. How did he manage to steal from Cora? Tricking her is one thing, but actually getting close enough to steal is another. She knew he was the actual Hook, but something in his voice made her uneasy. She didn't entirely trust him. However, Emma was beginning to think it was more shame. Leaving Hook back at the beanstalk hadn't been just to fool Cora. The worst part, she was thinking of duplicating the act again except with the portal dust.

"Oh, and don't even think about pulling another stunt like on the beanstalk, Swan." Hook replied as if reading her mind.

"Who said I was going to?" Emma crossed her arms in defense.

He gave a small laugh, "you didn't have to." 'Open book' he mouthed.

She shot daggers at him. "Keep it up and—"

"Emma! Focus. Remember? Now, the portal dust isn't going to work on it's own. Right now its just ash. We need a way to restore it's properties," Snow insisted.

"Lake Nostos!" Aurora chimed. "I've heard it has the ability to return what was once lost."

Emma remembered when Henry talked about Lake Nostos. He mentioned Prince Charming had traveled to the lake to retrieve water to free Princess Abigail's love. Her love had been turned to gold while trying to save King Midas, thus turning him into gold. The water of Lake Nostos broke the curse and set him free.

"It does, Ro. The only problem, the lake is gone. I traveled there a long time ago to find a dried up lake. The siren had been killed resulting in the drought. Nothing's left."

"What about magic? Couldn't we restore the lake?" Emma was willing to try anything to get home to Henry. Just a few months ago she didn't believe in magic or fairytales being real, but now she'd believe for her son.

"There's a slight possibility we could attain some. It's about a day's journey, but I know some old mines. The smallest of diamond could work," Mulan suggested.

"Okay, we better get going if we want to stay ahead of Cora." Emma motioned for Mulan to lead the way. She turned to see Hook unmoved. "You coming?"

A small light sparked in his eyes. "Not going to leave me behind?"

"Not this time. You've got the portal dust," the corner of her lips lifted. "But don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second."

"Oh, so you're just using me now?" He walked in front of her. "Aye, Swan, I'd despair if you did." Hook followed the three women.

Emma knew they had spoken those words just a few days ago. It wasn't Déjà vu, but another chance. Leaving Hook on the beanstalk had been terrible; she knew the feeling of abandonment all too well. She had used him to hold the compass and that guilt made her stomach churn. She knew she needed to apologize, but at the same time she felt she shouldn't have to explain herself.

_ "You're afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me."_

Hook's words echoed in her head as if to remind her of her faults. She was never good at trusting, but maybe she could trust Hook, just a little. She did owe him the chance.

_ "Things would be a lot smoother if you do."_

"You better hope so, for both of our sakes," she whispered to herself.

XxXxX

"The sun's going down. We'll have to stop for the night."

Emma was about to argue, but she could see the exhaustion in everyone. "Let's take turns guarding while the others sleep. I can take the first shift."

Snow started a fire and the two other women sat around taking in the warmth.

Hook secluded himself to a tree, which he sat against, taking in the night sky.

Emma found herself looking at him. He looked peaceful, yet miserable. Somehow, the night made him look drained. His face was disheartening and his eyes were as mysterious as the sky. He had the same expressions Emma herself once wore. The blonde looked away before sympathy could make her do something stupid.

"Hey, I thought you could use some tea."

"Thanks, Ro." Emma took the tin cup and slowly took a sip. The heat helped keep her awake. "I thought for sure you'd be asleep," she joked.

"I've slept for twenty-eight years. Right now, I just want to enjoy my moments of being awake."

Emma nodded in agreement. "Twenty-eight years of waiting. Guess that's probably my fault. Let me guess, true love's kiss did the trick?"

Aurora gave a giddy smile. "Of course. I better not fall under anymore sleeping curses though, otherwise who'll wake me up?" Her joking faded into sadness. After a moment of silence she smiled. "Sorry. I still cannot believe he's gone. I loved him. I remember when I first met him and instantly we clicked. Our eyes met and it felt magical. It took sometime to fall in love, but I could feel something special. Just like how I can see it between you and Hook."

Emma joked on her tea. She covered her mouth to muffle her coughing. "What?"

"I may not be the brightest, but when it comes to connections, I can see it."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "And you think there's one between Hook and I?"

"Yes. I saw a spark. Whether it'll lead somewhere, I can't tell that. Future predicting is out of my 'magic'. I think you two have something special."

"I'd agree, m'lady."

Emma glanced at the tree where Hook no longer rested. She turned to see him standing behind her.

"Didn't anyone tell you its rude to eavesdrop?"

"Didn't anyone tell you its rude to talk about someone behind their backs?"

Aurora giggled. "Touché. But we weren't really talking about you." She gave the most unconvincing yawn. "I better go try to sleep." Winking, she poked Emma's shoulder, before returning to the campfire.

Hook shifted his weight back and forth. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Emma awkwardly, shifted over for him to sit. There was an uncomfortable atmosphere. They hadn't really talked since the beanstalk.

"So." Both of them spoke simultaneously.

"Ladies first."

"Couldn't sleep?"

Hook leaned over. "Truthfully, I didn't want to fall asleep. You never know what might happen."

"I thought we established no one was going to ditch you?" Emma teased.

He put his hand over his heart. "Did we? I'm touched." He gave a chuckle. "I have to hand it to you, you bested me. Marvelous performance on the beanstalk."

The ache in her stomach returned. "I'm told I could be an actress," she tried to cover up her guilt.

"Except, you weren't faking were you? Like you are now." His tone had become serious with a hint of bitterness.

Emma made sure to not show any signs that he was right. She'd been questioned before, but she managed to out-lie a polygraph. "I wasn't pretending."

"Really? Because I saw the look on your face and it seemed completely real." Hook huffed, "You still don't trust me."

"Don't give me that look." Emma crossed her arms. "So, maybe it wasn't entirely an act. Sorry."

Hook flashed his famous smirk. "See, I was right. Remember I said you're much of an open book. I just wanted to get you to admit it."

She pursed her lips. "Don't make me regret feeling bad."

He put his hand and hook up in defense. "All is forgiven, just don't do it again. I hate being double crossed."

"But, you don't mind double crossing," she mocked, "You would have done the same."

"Actually, no." He looked at her with the utmost honesty.

Emma's face dropped. His expression made her stomach clench. She could tell that the abandonment had hurt him. He was just someone she met a few days ago, it shouldn't have bothered her; he was a stranger. Yet, something about him was different. She was never quick to admit her faults. "I'm sorry. I guess I wanted to cross you before you could cross me. I couldn't take the chance that I was wrong about you."

"Any yet, you left me with the compass. Why? It wasn't because trusted me."

"I knew Cora would try to get the compass from us, so I needed to hide it. So, as I helped you up, I slipped the real compass into your jacket and showed you the false one. I left you because I thought you'd be upset and Cora would believe you didn't have it. But, I did trust you. I left the compass with you."

"What if I had double crossed you?"

Emma smirked, "but you wouldn't, you just said so. I trusted that if you found the compass you'd realize what I did and I don't know," Emma shrugged. "You'd find me or I'd find you. We made a deal and I wanted to honor it. Consider yourself lucky, I don't trust many people."

He gave a small grin. "So, you said you couldn't take a chance to be wrong about me. Were you wrong?"

"Don't know yet. I'm still getting used to this trusting you thing," she teased.

Hook knocked his shoulder with Emma's. "Swan, why don't we put this behind us? You did save me from Cora. I think I can look past you chaining me up for ten hours."

"Call it even? Am I off the hook?"

"Was that supposed to be puny?" he laughed, "that was horrific."

Emma laughed with him. "Sorry, no pun intended." It felt nice to laugh with someone. She didn't realize how much she needed one after all the curse breaking madness. Talking with Hook seemed comfortable after awhile. A piece of her hoped she'd be wrong about him. She hoped he wouldn't just be a flirtatious pirate. Last time she was involved with a thief, she ended up in jail, pregnant. Maybe trust is like magic, and you've just got to believe.

* * *

**E/N:** Did ya like it? Reviews much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7: I Want to Hold Your Hand

**A/N:** Okay...you can hate me. I know this is late...that's why I wrote a long one! I hope you guys like it! And even when CS becomes canon I hope you'll still read my fanfics! :) I just want to thank everyone who has continued to read this fanfic, I LOVE YOU GUYS! This is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: sadly...no.

Rating T: for language

p.s. I also changed my user to SailingtoNeverland

* * *

You Bested Me

Captain Swan Shipper! © Kara Stephenson/Sailing to Neverland 2013

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Want to Hold Your Hand**

**"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something. I think you'll understand. When I say that something, I want to hold your hand." – The Beatles**

"Aurora, could you get Emma? I think it's time we head out. It'll be morning soon."

"I believe she's sleeping." She gave a small grin. "What about Hook?"

Snow's voice lowered, "that's why I need you to get Emma. I need to speak with her concerning that pirate."

Aurora, eager to counter, quickly closed her mouth in response to Snow's challenging look. "Right. I'll go get her."

Ironically, Emma was the sleeping beauty. Her head rested gently on a leather-cloaked shoulder; hair contrasting like night and day. She wore a serene expression; no one would have guessed she'd been sleeping against bark.

"I'd hate to wake her," she huffed, "but Snow seemed very demanding." Aurora smiled at the picture of Emma sleeping against Hook. Carefully, she inched closer. "Emma…" she whispered, "Emma…" She gave a small nudge trying not to wake the pirate.

The blonde shifted, moving closer to Hook. Absent mindedly, she wrapped her arms around his left arm.

Aurora giggled. "And you deny the spark between you two." Footsteps sounded behind her and she turned to try to stop the loud stomping. "Shh." She put a finger to her lips.

"Ro, I asked you to _wake_ Emma up, not watch her."

"But, look," she held her hand out towards the sleeping couple, "doesn't she just look peaceful?"

Snow put her hands on her hips. "I don't have time for this Ro. Its really important—"

Aurora placed her hands on Snow's shoulders and turned her to face Emma and Hook. "Look," she pleaded.

A sigh escaped the mother. The ends of her mouth tugged into a smile. "She does look peaceful. I haven't seen her that calm since… well actually, I don't remember if I've _ever_ seen her this calm."

"See," Aurora smiled in triumph, "you still want me to wake her up?"

Snow paused for a second. "If it was any other circumstance, I'd say no, but I do really need to speak with my daughter." She carefully approached Emma and gave her a poke in the shoulder. "Emma," her voice was low, "Emma." Snow huffed at how much of a deep sleeper her daughter was. "Emma!"

Emma jolted awake hitting her head against the tree. "Ah, ow… my head." With her eyes squinted, she looked up to see her mother. "Really? You couldn't have just poked me?"

A slight snort escaped Aurora; she covered her mouth trying not to giggle.

"I did," Snow, joked, "you're just a deep sleeper."

The blonde rubbed the back of her head. "I am not." Although, she had to admit, she hadn't slept that well in an incredibly long time. Since she arrived in Storybrooke she'd constantly been on her feet.

"Hmm, then maybe it's just your new sleeping friend." Her mother pointed to the man next to Emma, trying not to laugh herself.

Still half asleep, she turned to see whom Snow was pointing to. Her eyes were met by another set, blue as the sea. Instantly, as if looking in a mirror, their eyes widened. Emma quickly pulled away, trying to process what had happened. She'd slept with Hook… No, she wouldn't let her mind wander down that path. Correction, she had simply _sat_ next to Hook while falling asleep.

Hook was less eager to move, just merely sat smirking. "Comfortable, love?"

Aurora couldn't help but giggle, she seemed to have tried to cover her laughs, but with no success.

Snow chimed in with a chuckle of her own.

"Seriously?" Emma gave the two women an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry, Em," the mother shook her head with laughter, "you just should have seen your expression, it was—

"Priceless," Aurora finished. "You looked so surprised!" She flashed the two a smile. "Not to mention adorable."

Her eyes narrowed, immediately turning from annoyed to threatening.

"See Swan, she finds us adorable, what ever made you doubt us?" he replied, seeming amused with all the laughing.

Emma turned her gaze to Hook, "there is no _us."_

"But, there could be," he winked in his flirtatious manner.

She huffed. "In your dreams." She straightened her legs, before getting up.

He flashed a grin like the day he had been tied to the tree. "You know you are."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Snow, "please tell me you needed me."

Snow took a moment to recollect her composure. "Yes, actually, I did." She nodded her head toward the campfire, which was gradually diminishing.

Following her mother, she brushed the dirt off her jeans. As she passed Aurora she spoke, "make sure he stays put."

"You could always tie me to the tree, love," he replied making it known that he heard her words.

Emma remembered their first meeting where he claimed to be a blacksmith, utter bullshit. A small smile crossed her lips. Much of her "super power" was just following her instinct. Over the years of working as a bail bonds woman, she dealt with all types of men and women, all tried to deceive her one way or another. Every time they failed. Guess no one told them, don't mess with a bail woman. "Be careful," she pointed at the pirate, "I just might." Emma gave a smirk of her own before leaving to join Snow.

XXX

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Snow shifted her weight back and forth. "Well…"

Emma crossed her arms over her chest displaying an irritated look. "Not this again. Seriously? Look, this Hook, is Hook."

The brunette put her hands up in defense. "I'm just making sure. Before when Hook was Cora, you said you'd stay one step ahead… Is that still the case?"

Was it? She had agreed to trust Hook, but it couldn't hurt to stay ahead. An image of his face flashed in her head, a look of betrayal. No. If she stayed one step ahead it wouldn't be ahead of him. Betraying someone wasn't something she took pleasure in. Having experienced the pain, she knew it was one of the worst things you could do to a person. "No, it's not still the case. I told Hook that I could try to trust him for real, and that's what I'm going to do."

Snow raised her eyebrows. "That escalated quickly. I mean you did just meet him a few days ago, and if I recall you did tie him up, twice."

"For one, I tied him up _once,_ chained him up the other." Her eyes found interest in the ground and she kicked around the dirt. "Look, it's nothing big, like business partners."

"I'm not trying to upset you Emma, but whether it's Hook, or Cora Hook, my opinion hasn't changed, I don't think it's best to have him around." She pointed towards the pirate. "Are we really going to take him along? What happens when we get back to Storybrooke? He'll try to kill Gold and then goes back to the Enchanted Forest?"

Snow's words were completely understandable. Emma realized her actions had been a little brash. "I hadn't really gotten to that part of the plan. First, we have to make it back to Storybrooke. But, I won't let him kill Gold." She shifted her weight, left to right. "Plus, with magic in town, I don't think he'd stand much of a chance." She gave a laugh.

Snow was anything but amused.

"Okay, not funny." She shoved her hands in her coat pockets. "I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble, even if that means I have to lock him up, obviously not the first time." Emma began to back up. "Are we done here? Please, do me a favor and just leave this to me."

The mother sighed. "Fine. I'm just looking out for you. You better make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

"Or what? You'll go all bad ass Snow White?" Emma smiled at the thought. "I don't know what's more amusing, you actually kicking ass, or Hook getting his ass kicked by you."

Snow mirrored her daughter's smile. "Oh, definitely Hook getting his ass kicked by me. Nothing like a Charming spirit."

Both women broke out in laughter.

It was strange for Emma. The last time she laughed with Mary-Margaret, was as a friend. Mary-Margaret had been her best friend, the closest thing she had to a family. Yet, ironically, Mary was her family, her mother. Although, Emma still couldn't get over the fact that her mom looked the same as age as her. They hadn't had their "mother daughter" talk since they were swept away to the Enchanted Forest. Honestly, she didn't want to talk about it.

Here stood the woman who she had shared not only clothes but dating advice with. She talked with her own mother about sex… Possibly, one day it could make for a humorous story. Her newly found family, magic, fairytale land, it was all starting to overwhelm Emma. To make matters even more complicated she now had to worry about one leather clad mischievous pirate. She'd keep him in line, no way would she let some one handed man get the best of her.

XXX

"You know, love, just because I'm turned around, doesn't mean I can't feel your staring."

Hook's words pulled Emma from her mindless gazing, unaware she had been looking at his back the entire time. "Sorry. I was—"

"I'm flattered you'd find such an interest in my back." He slowed down to fall in line with Emma revealing his smirk. "Mind somewhere else?"

"You could say that." Emma's eyes caught Hooks, or more his eyes captivated hers. She never noticed how blue they were. His eyes were a piercing blue which reminded Emma of the sea, fitting for a pirate. A slight shock spread down her spine.

"Fine, be mysterious." The man was about to mouth.

She pursed her lips, asking herself why she agreed to let him come. "If you say it one more time, I swear." She pointed her finger at him. "I am _not_ and open book. You can't just read me."

"Aye, whatever you say," he replied, with a taunting tone.

"Fine, if I'm such an 'open book'," she air quoted, "what was I thinking? Take your best shot."

He cradled his chin with his pointer and thumb, pretending to be deep in thought. "You were thinking how smashing I was, and how you'd like to—"

Emma shot her hand up. "Don't even finish."

"Ah, so you'd rather let your mind do the finishing." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Fuck you, Hook," she retorted instinctively, shrugging off his hand.

A sly smirk crept across his face. "You said it, not me." He winked.

The blonde shot him daggers in response to his immaturity, but couldn't stop the side of her mouth from inching up. She turned her head to muffle a small laugh. While Emma knew Hook had been kidding, she did have to admit he was "smashing".

He nudged his shoulder into hers. "Kidding, lass." There was a small pause. "You're worried you might not return to Storybrooke. That Cora will and you wont."

Her glance fell. "You know, I kind of hate you right now," she spoke in a disappointed tone. Was she really that obvious? No, it was just this man was able to see threw her layers.

"Really, love? I thought we were finally getting along." He put on his best puppy pout.

Emma rolled her eyes, elbowing his side. "It's called sarcasm, I _know_ you've heard of it. It's just," she looked up at the clouds, "I'm pretty walled up. I can tell people's lies, and out-lie a polygraph. I don't share my secrets, not with my friends, or family." Her eyes met his. "And yet, you, someone I've known for what, less than a week… can figure out what's exactly on my mind." She laughed, shaking her head. "Not many people can do that."

He shrugs. "What can I say? I have a way with the ladies."

"With all your confidence you must have something to hide," she spoke as a joke. Emma noticed something in Hook's eyes change, for the slightest second. His topaz eyes flickered into a darker hue. This time it wasn't betrayal, but anger mixed with sadness. She pulled out her canteen, taking a long drink. The water soothed the sudden dryness in her throat. "Want some?" His hand lightly brushed hers, and she pulled back from the small shock.

"Thanks." He took a swig. "You know, I am curious, lass. How did you know it wasn't me?"

Emma noticed how Hook was able to sway conversations. "Like I said. I'm good at telling when people are lying."

"But, she wore my face. How could you see past that?"

"Well," she put her hands on her hips, "she constantly called me 'love' and 'lass' like you did. And I asked her to stop and call me by my name. From then on she only called me Swan." Emma stopped for a second in her tracks. "You," she pointed, "wouldn't have stopped even if I said please."

The sides of his mouth pulled up. "Aye, love that's true," he laughed, "now what's the actual reason?"

"Guess that's for me to know and you to never find out." She mischievously grinned.

"I thought you trusted me." He put his hand over his heart. "I'm hurt."

Shrugging, she kicked a rock away. "It's stupid."

Before Hook could reply, the warrior called to them both. "Were here."

If it weren't for Mulan someone would have assumed it was a regular mountain. There were no signs of an entryway. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes, it is." Snow surprisingly answered. She stepped closer to the peak placing her hand on the surface, tracing along until it fell through. "A glamour cast by the blue fairy; only visible to the truest of hearts. " Snow let her body sink through.

Aurora was followed, everyone knowing she must be a pure heart.

Mulan was a little hesitant. She closed her eyes and walked through the glamour.

Emma inched forward, but turned to look at Hook he seemed to stay glued to the ground. "Are you coming?"

He met her eyes. "The fair lass, she said only the truest of hearts can enter."

She huffed, walked back to him. "You're heart can't be that 'untrue'. Promise, if you can't make it, then neither can I." Her hand hugged his right, and for a moment she felt a soothing warmth. She was sure he felt it too. "We'll go in together."

* * *

**E/N: **Hope you enjoyed reading, if not, sorry I wasted your time! :C I know it may seem like some slow progression, but in my opinion they've known each other like a week...I don't want to move things too quickly. But, don't worry, they will become closer, I mean their true love C;


	8. Chapter 8: All the Right Moves

**A/N:** Sorry sorry sorry...I know I suck! But, here is the chapter! Better late than never right? I realize I'm super late...so hoping to write another by Sunday...maybe. Truth is: I actually need to plan more of my timeline, this is the longest fanfic I've had xD Hope y'all enjoy!

Rated: T for language

Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT only my own ideas! There will be canon words in this chap!

* * *

**You Bested Me**

Captain Swan Shipper © Kara Stephenson/ Sailing to Neverland 2013

* * *

**Chapter 8: All the Right Moves**

**"All the right friends in all the right places. All the right moves in all the right faces."-OneRepublic**

Emma could sense Hook relaxing, as he squeezed her hand.

The pirate took a step forward and placed his Hook up against the mountain. As he took another step, Emma let go of his hand, and he fell through.

The sides of her lips inched up. She released a satisfied huff and stepped through the glamour. She was met with an arms-crossed Hook. "What?"

"You know 'what'." He stood in the way restricting her to continue on. "You said we'd go in together."

She shrugged. "Guess my hand slipped." She stepped to the right, only to be blocked by Hook, and again when she stepped to the left. "Really? It's not like I did anything bad. You made it through."

"And if I hadn't?"

"But, you didn't." Emma slipped under his arm quickly. "I wasn't trying to leave you, or lie. I just wanted to prove a point." She smirked in response to the man's irritated expression. "Point proved." Pivoting on her heal, the blonde turned heading deeper into the mine.

Emma felt her way through the mine. It was too dark to see, and the only lights needed matches. She was farther behind the other women, but she could hear their footsteps in the distance. There was a glowing amber at the end, perhaps Mulan had found a torch. Carefully, her hands brushed the smooth cold walls, hitting a sharper edge every few feet. "Damn it!" she tried to muffle her exclamation.

"Careful, you might re-open your wound," he brushed past her, "And I don't have any more rum."

Even in the dark, she knew there was a smirk on his face. Emma released an annoyed laugh. There seemed to be a pattern with how they conversed. It was a battle of wit. Who could get the other to crack first? Although he could match her sarcasm, she wasn't going to loose to a leather clad pirate. She heard his footsteps fall in front of him. "How are you walking so at ease?"

He gave a chuckle. "Pirate, remember? I've spent my fair share of time in the dark. Not to be much of a narcissist, but I am quite the navigator."

She couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Oh, you were trying to be totally narcissistic." With her focus on the wall, her attention was away from the ground. What felt like a substantial rock, knocked her forward and she grabbed onto his arms.

"You just cannot keep your hands off me can you, love?" Hook turned around trying to steady her. He placed her hand on his forearm. "Why don't you just stay with me until you can see again."

Emma opened her mouth, and then shut it in compliance. "How gentlemanly of you," she replied with a mocking tone. She could hear him turn by the scuff of his boots.

"I am always a gentleman. I do recall telling you that." Hook continued forward, no pausing. He pulled her a couple times to avoid certain rocks or dips.

The blonde had to admit, if he hadn't been leading her, she probably would have been on her ass few too many times. Although, her mind couldn't figure how he could find the different rocks and dips. It was pitch black. She wondered what he may have experienced that would have trained his eyes for the dark. However, Emma did not dare speak her mind, too risky. Asking someone to open up was invitation, permission to also question.

"You're wondering how I do it," Hook spoke as a statement rather than a question, "predicting when to move."

Emma shook her head. "No. I wasn't."

He nudged her shoulder. "That, is a lie," he steadied her before she fell, "but I'm sure I can let this one slide."

A smile escaped her lips, along with a small chuckle. The times she'd laughed because of him now, it was strange. This man, made her question herself, feel protective, but at the same time comfortable. Something inside told her he understood. Every time she looked in his eyes, she saw a similarity. Yet, her head told her danger. Recalling her past with men, it was no happy experience, and she promised not to go down that path again. Emma laughed under her breath at her own ignorance. She couldn't allow herself to see this man any differently. How did he manage to gain her trust so quickly? Why was she so fast to give it away? "Hook," she spoke softly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Aye, love," he matched her quietness.

"Okay, well first, don't call me love"

"Aye, _love_," he spoke with utmost amusement.

She shoved him into the wall. His grunt was her satisfaction. "Second, I just want to tell you, if Cora finds us again, I'll understand if you choose to go with her." Emma could feel a slight ache in her abdomen. "I won't like it, but I empathize. When we have our hearts set out on something, we won't stop until we get it." A feeling of relief washed over her, but was followed by a sense of worry. Thoughts of him betraying her were overwhelming her, especially after what she'd done. Her mind told her, she couldn't blame him for trying to get what he wanted no matter the costs. Wouldn't she do the same for Henry?

There was a pause before he replied, "Interesting that'd you say that."

Emma shrugged, almost tripping; she hadn't realized she'd let go of the pirate's arm. "Out of us five, you're the closest to her." Did she doubt his loyalties? _What loyalties_. She was struggling to believe him. His intentions so far had been true, but at any moment he could deceive them. Who's not to say he was right now? _Stop, Emma, you said you'd trust him._ "You could easily get on her side to make it back to Storybrooke."

"You doubt me. Believe I have no loyalties." He managed to read her thoughts, again. "I'm not that low, lass."

She was thankful for the darkness, masking her shame. Cora was a heartless woman, full of malice, yet for a second Emma had thought if she had to, she'd join up. _Guess I'm that low._ Sometimes when you care about someone, you're willing to do almost anything. "Right, course not, my mistake."

"My loyalties lie with myself. I don't particularly choose a side. It's fair game between you and Cora. However, right now you are my best chance to get to the other world."

"But, isn't that initially picking?" She joked.

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

She shook her head even if he couldn't see. "Nope," she crossed her arms, "So really, you're just _using_ me."

He let out a warm laugh. "Correction, we're using _each other_."

" 'Cause that makes everything okay." Emma laughed in return. Whether or not he was on her side, she'd let herself enjoy the moment.

XXX

"Took you two long enough to catch up."

"Sorry, Mary Margaret," Emma let go of Hook and walked towards her mother, "guess I never expected to be walking in the dark. Was never in my job description." It was bright enough to see with Mulan's torch. "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Diamonds," Snow looked up, "If we can crush one, we can harness it's magic. We need a pickaxe to break away a diamond. They're the hardest stone known to man."

"Then were screwed," Emma spoke bluntly.

"Not just yet. We might be able to break one." She eyed Hook.

He shrugged. "It's worth a shot, lass."

"Snow, what is that?" Aurora questioned already stepping inside. Mulan followed along with Snow and Emma.

"Rumplestiltskin's cell." She touched the spikes. "That's how I recognized the mountain. We built this cage to hold him. Blue fairy magic and the diamonds protect it."

Emma looked back at Hook who was standing outside of the cell. She could tell the reference made him tense. His face darkened, and before she could do anything, the cell came slamming down on the four women. Her hands shot to her pockets: no compass. She watched him lean against the wall holding what had been missing.

A figure stepped into the light. "Very well, you've proven your worthiness." She took the compass from Hook.

"Cora," the women spoke in unison.

Emma shook at the cell. This couldn't be happening. She had trusted him.

"Don't waste your energy dear, Rumplestiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell." An evil smirk crossed her face as she looked at the compass. "Forgive us, we'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits."

"Hook, wait," she begged as he stopped in his tracks, "please don't do this." Her eyes were full of panic and worry. "My son's in Storybrooke, he needs me," her voice was desperate.

The pirate walked closer. "Perhaps you should've considered that before you abandoned me on that beanstalk."

Anger was pulsing through her veins. She had been such an idiot to believe him. If the bars hadn't been in her way she would have hurt him then and there. "You would have done the same," she repeated her words unable to find any others.

Hook took a step forward until he was inches from Emma's face. "Actually, no."

His words hurt just as much as the first time he had spoken them. She thought maybe he'd reply differently.

Holding up a chain he asked, "Do you know what this is, _Emma?_" He emphasized her name, as if using _love _and _lass_ was for pretend.

"The bean that the giant kept," she replied trying to reach through the cell.

"Ah, ah, ah," he pulled it away from her, "yes indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquests." He looked at the bean, then back at Emma. "But this, well this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol, something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility," he showed the blackened bean to her, "now look at it, dead, useless." His voice lowered, "much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I am," he pointed, "with you." With that he disappeared with Cora, leaving Emma with a broken expression, unable to reply.

XXX

"No!" Emma screamed, shaking at the cell. "No! No! No!" Her eyes filled with tears of frustration. She slid herself down against the wall. "This is all my fault…"

Snow hurried to Emma's side. She fell to her knees to comfort her daughter. "Shh…It's okay Emma. None of this is your fault. You didn't know."

"But I trusted him! I took the chance and was wrong." She buried her head in her knees. "You can say it," her voice was somewhat muffled.

"Say what, honey?" Snow hugged her tightly.

"I told you so."

Snow gave a small laugh. "If it makes anything better, I told you so."

Emma released a crying laugh. "No, it doesn't." She took a deep breath refusing to cry. The last time she'd cried was also over a man who had left her. However, he died in her arms.

"Emma, I think you should look at this." Mulan rushed over with a scroll."

The blonde grasped the paper with a shaking hand. Her eyes widened in surprise. The scroll had her name written continuously. She didn't know whether to be afraid or upset. This was Mr. Gold's, Rumple's cell. Had he known all along she'd be there? Her thoughts of right and wrong were mixing. She was beginning to question if she even controlled her own life.

Snow took the scroll from Emma. "Wait, I know this." She inspected the writing, brushing her fingers over the ink. "Let's see if this works." Snow blew the ink lift from the parchment; turning into a cloud it disintegrated the bars. "Squid ink. We used a quill filled with the ink to capture Rumple, he must have had some extra ink with him." Snow stepped out of the cell, helping the others.

"What will you two do now?" Ro inquired.

"I don't know. No compass and no portal dust, our chances are slim to none."

Emma kicked the wall, ignoring the jolt up her leg. She put her forehead to the stone, looking down something caught her eye. "No…" She bent down to see a sparkling bottle. Emma picked it up showing it to Snow. "This wouldn't happen to be—"

"Fairy dust," Snow finished. Hope seemed to return to their faces.

It finally clicked. "Hook." She slipped the bottle over her head.

"Excuse, me?" Snow was unconvinced.

"He must have left this against the wall before he came over. No wonder he talked to me for so long, tried to make it convincing. That damn asshole." Emma shook her head with a laugh. "He did exactly what I did." Her anger diminished as relief cleansed her veins. "Come on, we have a town to get back to." With a sprinkle of dust to their feet, they disappeared in a glittering mist.

* * *

**E/N:** Hope you enjoyed reading! I liked the Hook speech staying true to his words C; but with a twist! Sorry if it was confusing at all! It should clear up next chapter!

p.s. if there is a lot of grammer mistakes, I'll fix it soon! If you catch any feel free to let me know ;-; I suck at it.


End file.
